Call In Sick
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: Bella's a workaholic, Jasper misses her during the day... AU, all human!


_Oh how I missed you,  
Oh how I needed you today,  
Oh how I missed you,  
Oh how I needed you today,_

She tiptoed into the pitch black room as quietly as she could. She didn't know I was awake.

As usual, Bella tripped over something and I heard her whispered outburst. "Fuck!"

I sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "Bells?"

She sighed. "Damn. I'm sorry I woke you up, Jazz."

"Nah. It's okay. I wasn't asleep anyway."

"You waited up for me?"

I nodded. "Couldn't sleep anyway. I missed you too much."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately."

"It's not your fault. So how was work?"

She sighed again and went into the adjoining bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She talked to me through the door. "Horrible!"

She came out a few minutes later in pajamas and crawled into bed next to me. "Why was it horrible?" I asked. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

She rested her head on my chest. "The usual. Mike hitting on me, again! Couldn't write anything worth publishing..."

Bella, who was twenty years old, had a job as a journalist in Seattle, which meant that she was gone most of the day, and sometimes worked on weekends.

_  
'Cause life is like a waste of time,  
When you're not by my side,  
When you're not on this ride_

We lay there for awhile in silence and eventually Bella said, "I'm going to sleep." She gave me a kiss and then turned off the light, snuggling closer to me and drifting off to sleep with her head still on my chest.

I hated that I didn't get to spend any time with her. I mean, I love her, I'm happy I have her. But I miss her when I'm not with her. I keep telling her to take a day off but she refuses, and she's stubborn. So there's no arguing with her.

_  
So pack your bags there's nothing to it,  
Call in sick and stay with me everyday,  
Call in sick and run away._

Bella went off to work the next morning and as soon as she left, I got out of bed and went to talk to Alice. "Bella needs a vacation."

"She does," Alice agreed, looking up from painting her nails. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. But I have an idea... I have to talk to Carlisle. Did he leave yet?"

She shook her head and I raced to his study. "Carlisle?"

"Jasper?" He asked.

I opened the door and stepped in. "I _need_ to get Bella to take a week off of work at the very least. She's working too hard... Can I ask for your help with something?"

"Of course."

I told him my plan. "Will you help?"

He smiled and nodded.

_  
Have you been dreaming?  
Have you been wondering the same?  
Oh how I missed you,  
Oh how I needed you today,_

Bella came home late as usual, but this time, I didn't mind. I smiled as she crawled into bed and turned off the light. Tomorrow we were putting the plan into action.

Alice had already packed Bella's stuff and books plane tickets.

Bella wasn't going into work until a little later than usual the next morning so we had to work quickly.

I got out of bed silently, letting Bella sleep and turning off her alarm so she would sleep in for once.

I rushed to Carlisle's office. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

After a few seconds, he spoke. "Hello. This is Doctor Cullen. I'm calling because of Bella. I'm afraid she won't be able to make it into work for the next week or so."

Another pause and then he said, "She's come down with a horrible case of the flu. She's lying in bed right now and she's been throwing up periodically since last night. Even after the illness subsides, I'd like her to take it easy for another week after." He listened for another minute and then said, "Alright then. Thank you." He hung up and gave me a thumbs up. "She's free for three weeks."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem, Jasper."

_  
If nothing more, to see your face  
To wake up next to you, inside your warm embrace._

I went back down one floor to mine and Bella's room and crawled back into bed next to her. It'd been such a long time since I woke up with her still in my arms, I savored the moment while it lasted.

I knew once she woke up she'd be pissed, but she'd get over it.

I wrapped my arms around her securely and she snuggled closer to me. I kissed her cheek gently and brushed her hair out of her face so I could watch her sleep.

She started talking in her sleep around ten. Mostly stuff like, "I love you too, Jazzy." That made me happy.

But she also said stuff like, "Leave me alone, Mike!" She was dreaming about her job.

She seriously _needed_ this vacation!

_  
So pack your bags there's nothing to it,  
Call in sick and stay with me everyday,  
Call in sick and run away.  
Call in sick and be on the road with me,  
Call in sick and run away, away, with me._

Bells woke up sometime around eleven o'clock. She cracked an eye open and then the other, yawned, and asked sleepily, "What time is it?" She looked at the clock and sat up, fully awake.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!! I'm late for work! Shit! Why did you let me oversleep??" She shot out of bed and started running around the room frantically, trying to do five things at once.

I sat up lazily and said, "Bella. Calm down."

"I _can't_ calm down! I'm late." She ran into the closet and threw clothes everywhere.

I got out of bed and walked up behind her, snaking my arms around her waist. "Bells, babe, calm down. Carlisle convinced your boss that you're sick and need to stay home. You have three weeks off." I kissed her cheek.

Bella stopped struggling by the time I'd told her everything. Well, almost everything. The rest was a surprise.

She turned around to face me. "Three weeks?"

I nodded.

"Just you and me?"

"Yep. Alice packed your stuff already. We're going on vacation tonight."

"You guys did all that for me?"

I pulled her close to me and nodded. "You've been working too hard lately."

Bella smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. "I love you, Jazz."

I grinned and kissed her back. "And I love you, Bells."

_I'm spent and I'm tired of getting bent  
And I'm tired of always looking forward to a better day.  
I'm spent and I hate feeling so used and I hate my attitude  
I've gotten lost along the way_

I was sitting on the bed in the hotel room in England while Bella paced around, worrying. "What if they find out that I lied? What if I miss a call from my boss? What if Mike steals my job? What if-"

I cut her off. "Bella! Will you just relax for once?" We'd just got there and she was already stressing out. "I'm tired of you worrying about your job so much! There's nothing to worry about!"

She sighed and sat down next to me. "You're right." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready for this vacation. I'm turning my cell phone off, and I'm not gonna worry."

I put my arm around her. "I'm glad. Now let's go site-seeing!"

We stayed in the U.K. for two weeks, and despite Bella's promise to me, she fretted about work every now and then.

On our last night, Bella and I were lying in bed when she told me, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" I asked, afraid of what she might tell me. Was she breaking up with me?

"I can't keep up with this job. I'm quitting as soon as we get back."

I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her. "I'm glad. I miss my angel."

She blushed and I laughed quietly. "Why did you even need a job? You live with us."

"I felt weird using your family's money..."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek. "What do I always tell you? Don't worry about that! We have more than enough money. Besides, you're almost part of the family officially."

She smiled and looked down at her left hand where an engagement ring shined in the light of the lamps in the hotel room. Bella looked up at me. "True." She kissed me. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella."

She drifted off to sleep while I stayed up, watching her. I was ecstatic! I wouldn't have to talk Bells into calling in sick to stay with me anymore...

I smiled at the angel sleeping in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you Bella," was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah... Longer one-shot than usual... But I think it turned out pretty well. Just to clear things up, yes, everyone's human. And Jasper and Bella are engaged and Bella's living with the Cullens. So, what'd you guys think?? The song was "Call In Sick" by MxPx and it's a really sweet song and everyone should listen to it!!

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns characters and MxPx owns the amazingly amazing song!


End file.
